mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Clear Sky und Wind Sprint
Für den Pegasus siehe: Clear Skies Clear Sky und Wind Sprint sind ein Einhorn und ein Pegasus-Fohlen aus Gemeinsamkeiten. Persönliches Clear Sky ist die allein erziehende Mutter von Wind Sprint. Wind Sprint ist die Tochter von Clear Sky und total Sportbegeistert. Geschichte In Gemeinsamkeiten haben Clear Sky und Quibble Pants einen Beziehung. Leider versteht er sich nicht so gut mit Skys Tochter Wind Sprint. Um das zu Ändern organisiert Quibble einen reise nach Appleloosa zum dort stattfinden Eimerball-Turnier. Den er im Sport Museum beginnen will wo er auf seine alte bekannte Rainbow Dash trifft. Bevor die beiden ihr Wiedersehen vertiefen können tauchen Clear Sky und Wind Sprint auf. Letztere ist jedoch offenkundig nicht begeistert von dem Museumsbesuch. Lieber würde sie im Stadion das Spiel sehen. Nur stellt sich ihre Mutter quer, den Quibble hat den Besuch für sie alle geplant was sie etwas wärt schätzen sollte. Da macht das Museum auf. Im Museum versucht Rainbow Windsprint etwas aufzumuntern mit mäßigem Erfolg. Da sich Quibble noch kurz mit Rainbow unterhalten möchte schlägt er vor das sie sich aufteilen. Quibble erzählt Rainbow das er mit Clear Sky so glücklich wie nie zuvor war. Und deswegen muss Rainbow ihm dringend helfen, den er kennt sich mit Sport überhaupt nicht aus. Erschwerend hinzu kommt das Wind Sprints Vater ein berühmter Sportler war. Da kann er nicht mithalten. Aber Quibble wird erst dazu gehören wen Wind in akzeptiert. Er wollte sie überzeugen ein Eimerballfan zu sein damit sie auch etwas verbindet, doch scheint Wind die Lüge zu ahnen. Quibble hat eine Idee, Rainbow als berühmtes Sportpony könnte mit Wind Sprint reden und ihn ein bisschen anpreise. Für Rainbow ist das kein Problem und sie legt los. Während dessen hilft Clear Sky Quibble aus dem Korb. Rainbow erzählt Wind das sie auch Eimerball spielt und das Ponyvilleteam trainiert hat. Allerdings nimmt ihr Leben als Wonderbolt die meiste Zeit ein, weshalb sie nicht soviel trainieren kann wie sie möchte. Jetzt erkennt Wind sie. Doch als Rainbow auf Quiblles Sportlichkeit kommt müssen sie mit an sehen wie Clear Sky ihn vom Korb befreit, was dazu führt das Wind es ihr nicht glaubt. Etwas später meint Rainbow genug gesehen zu haben und schlägt vor zum Spiel zu gehen. Vorher hat Quibble aber noch einen Überraschung für Wind Sprint. Einen dicken Eimerball Almanach in dem alle Fakten und Statistiken stehen. Er hätte auch nicht gedacht wie viel Mathematik in dem Spiel steckt. Was Wind aber auch nicht vom Hocker reißt. Clear Sky spricht Quibble gut zu das der Ausflug wunderbar ist. Doch muss er sich nicht so bemühen. Sie meint das schon alles gut wird. Zwischenzeitlich versucht Rainbow Quibble sportlicher zu machen, was gründlich daneben geht. Doch hat Rainbow schon einen neuen Plan. Im Stadion gewinnt Team Ponnyville spielend ihr Match. Wind Sprint ist total begeistert von ihnen. Da kommt Quibble zu ihr und Clear Sky mit einer Überraschung. Er hat dafür gesorgt das sie Zeit mit Team Ponyville verbringen können. Wen Wind möchte. Sie sagt nicht nein. Schon beim aufwärmen fürs Match zeigt Wind Sprint was für eine Sportskanone sie ist. Quibble will von Rainbow wissen was sie sich dabei gedacht hat. Für sie macht es absolut Sinn da er Wind beeindrucken möchte. Nur hat er berechtigte bedenken sich vor allen zu blamieren. Genau deswegen hat Rainbow mit Pinkie und Fluttershy gesprochen. Er wird sein Gesicht also nicht verlieren. Das Match wird angepfiffen, Schon jetzt weiß Quibble nicht was er tun soll. Also bringt Pinkie seinen Hinterhuf in Position. Er trifft den Ball der im Ponnyville Korb landet. Im weiteren Spiel kann Wind einen Ball fangen. Fluttershy tut so als wen sie Quibble nicht rechtzeitig blocken könnte. Wind passt zu ihm und er verfehlt den Ball. Kurz darauf bietet sich Quibble die Gelegenheit die er auch nutzt um den Ball im eigenen Korb zu versenken. Somit hat Ponyville drei punkte und gewinnt. Quibble erhebt Einspruch und führt aus das in den Tunierregeln steht das es einen Punkt gibt wen ein Erdpony den Ball in den Korb tritt. Es steht da aber nicht welcher Korb. Rainbow ist sich sicher das jedes Pony weis das es man nicht in den Korb der andren Mannschaft wirft. (Ziel von Eimerball ist der eigene Korb) Dem hält Quibble aber die Regellücke gegen, wen das Tor zählt steht es zwei zu eins und das Spiel geht weiter. Aber das will Wind Sprint nicht. Sie hat erkannt das Quibble kein Sportpony ist und findet es öde mit ihm zu spielen. Wütend zieht sie ab. Clear Sky weiß das er nur wollte das Wind ihn mag. Aber Clear hat ihm gesagt dass das nicht sein muss. Sie hält es für das beste wen sie beide das alles noch mal überdenken und geht. Zwischenzeitlich macht Rainbow Quibble klar das er mit dem vortäuschen aufhören muss und sie wohl nicht das richtige Pony ist um ihn zum Sportspony zu machen.. Im Museum erzählt Wind Sprint ihrer Mutter das sie sich wünscht sie wären nie her gekommen und das sie Quibble nicht leiden kann. Stellt sich die Frage warum Clear Sky ihn mag. Sie erzählt das er sehr freundlich und Gebildet ist und er scheint seinen Freunden sehr wichtig zu sein. Was immer ein gutes Zeichen ist. Wind ist es egal ob er anderen Ponys wichtig ist. Niemand wird sie dazu bringen ihren Vater zu vergessen. Darauf stellt Sky klar das Wind nicht aufhören soll ihren Vater zu lieben, Quibble möchte nur auch von ihr gemocht werden. Sie glaubt das in Winds Herzen genug platz für beide ist. Da tauchen Quibble und Rainbow auf. Er möchte den beiden gestehen das, so unvorstellbar es auch ist, er überhaupt nicht sportlich ist. Quibble tut es leid das er Wind unbedingt vom Gegenteil überzeugen wollte, er wollte nur das sie sich verstehen, aber das hat sich gerächt. Quibble bittet Wind das sie noch mal von Vorne anfangen. Sie könnten sich ja das Turnier ansehen und sie ihm etwas von dem Sportkram beibringen. Wind stimmt zu. Später sehen sich alle das Spiel des Ponyville Teams an. Wind macht Deutlich wem wessen Tor ist. Quibble sagt vorher das Pinkie den Ball mit einem Saltodreifachsprung schlägt. Verblüfft möchte Wind wissen woher er das wusste. Quibble zeigt ihr die Stelle im Almanach. Pinkie macht bei dreiundachzig Prozent ihrer Belle aus dem Nordwest Quadranten des Feldes diesen Zug wen der Wind aus Osten weht. Nun findet auch Wind das Buch nützlich und wirft einen Blick rein. Während Wind mit dem Buch beschäftigt ist wendet sich Quibble an Sky. Er weiß das sie vielleicht mit ihm Schluss machen will, was man ihr nach Heute nicht verübeln könnte, aber er und Wind beginne sich anzufreunden. Sky versteht gar nicht wovon er nicht redet. Das sie sagte sie müsse alles nach denken bezog sich beispielsweise darauf das seine Freundin Rainbow aus ihm ein Sportpony machen will damit Wind ihn leiden kann. Da kommt Wind dazu um ihre Mutter zu zeigen was Quibbles ihr gezeigt hat. Im Almanach steht das wen Fluttershy höher als andere Pegasi fliegt schießt Pinkie in zweiundneunzig Prozent der Fälle ein Tor. Wind fängt an Bücher zu mögen. Womit für Sky beweisen ist das es weder Sportsgeist, berühmte Ponys oder teure Geschenke braucht um sich mit Wind anzufreunden. Dazu merkt Rainbow das er ihr das Buch genau genommen Kaufen musste, Aber das tut den neuen Banden keinen Abbruch. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Quibble Pants Clear Skys besonderes Pony Galerie Navboxen en:Clear Sky and Wind Sprint Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Fohlen